Drabble Along
by RebekahGrace
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter drabbles so they don't take up my profile. Aiming to publish 2 times a week. Heavily featuring Cannon Compliant couples in the Post-Hogwarts and Next-generation worlds. Teddy/Victoire Harry/Ginny happen to be my favorite couples so you will likely see a lot of them.
1. Teddy and Vic - Comfort

Hi everyone, this is my first completed harry potter fanfic of any type(Although I have many in the works!). This fanfic will be a collection of Post-Hogwarts and Next generation drabble's. My aim is to publish twice a week with various prompts and pairings. Most of the time you will see Cannon compliant couples here, so if that is not your cup of tea you should probably leave. With post-hogwarts you will see small douses of Nev/Luna though.

This prompt is from – hpfanfictionprompts on tumblr.

 **Victoire Weasley is teased over her father's scars.**

Victoire hid away in an unknown corner of the library; it was unknown to most at least. Around her, there were books, letters and manuscript's, all relating to the Battle of the Astronomy tower. Teddy had provided her an excellent list of materials from the library and given her the letters he had received from several members. She was currently chewing on the end of a sugar quill trying to figure out what to write to her father. She was jerked out of her dreamy headspace by a "Writing to Scarface?" It was a nickname some of the meaner students in her class had given her father when it was revealed his scars were from a battle with Fenrir Greyback. Professor Cooke was pleasant enough to stop them from doing it in Modern History of Magic, but she had no control over the rest of Hogwarts.

Later that evening she went up to the astronomy tower, it was peaceful that night- no snogging couples and no interruptions. She studied the different places that were recorded to have significance in the manuscript about the battle. All she found was one scratch that seemed to be preserved by magic, everything else seemed to have disappeared. It was a werewolf's claw that had made the mark, she could tell by the way it had etched itself in the stone and the location. She tore herself away from studying it and retreated to the darkest corner she could find, before she even reached it tears were hitting the stone floor. It wasn't even that there had been a werewolf here once upon a time, it was more so the fact that people had been bullying her because her father had fought Fenrir Hreyback.

Victoire heard the soft patter of footsteps making there way up the astronomy tower staircase. She wiped away the last of her tears and hoped it was a Slytherin prefect. They would get her in detention for being up late but her family wouldn't find out and then her uncle wouldn't be told and then she wouldn't be accused of being a favourite. Teddy, it had to be teddy. She saw him as soon as he entered the tower. He gave a brief sweep and was about to leave when he saw her blond hair. "Victoire?" "Hey Teddy, don't worry I'll head down now. I lost track of time." She gathered her things and headed towards the door ensuring her hair was covering her face. Teddy placed a strong hand on her shoulder and stopped her from continuing. "I've got 5 minutes Vic, whats going on?" "Nothing" Vic mumbled but Teddy knew that wasn't true.

A/N: Oops! I didn't mean for it to get that long but oh well! I hope your not to mad at the way I ended this, it might get revisited in a later drabble.

R and R please!


	2. Lily and Tommy - I can't do this anymore

A little off schedule but that's okay! More info at the end.

Tommy Creevey is an OC of mine, son of Dennis and has a sister named Dora who is a photographer.

Lily melted as soon as the last security ward was back in place. She didn't make a sound, but the tears came pouring down her cheeks in droves. Lily couldn't stop them nor did she want to, she quickly made her way to the kitchen, Tommy would be home soon and probably hungry. She started on something hard to mess up -spaghetti, but she managed to burn the meat. Sighing Lily threw out the contents of the pan and decided to floo to her grandmothers. She had stopped crying, and a simple glamour charm would cover up her red eyes. Lily quickly made her way over to the fireplace. Before she went through she ensured to cast the charm.

As she stepped out of the floo, she called "Hey Grandma! Do you have any leftovers? Tommy's getting home soon and I've had a long day" She didn't even bother looking up as she scourgifyed herself.

"Lily!" It was a voice she recognized and froze momentarily at hearing it. "Hey Vic" She paused momentarily to glance up, and Ted was sitting with Victoire on the couch. "And Ted" she added quickly. "Whats going on? You love cooking as much as grandma" "It's been a long day." Lily responded with finality. She then noticed her grandmother entering and gave Vic a look that said drop-it-now-maybe-later. "Here you go, you mother was just in grabbing some food too, I'm not sure-" "It'll be enough, thank you grandma" Lily pecked her grandmother's cheek and hugged her quickly before going back through the floo.

When she arrived, she saw Tommy looking in the fridge. "I brought home Grandma's cooking" She commented as she walked behind him, setting the small picnic basket on the table. "Is that why there's burnt meat in the garbage?" Tommy asked gently, he knew his wife and even on the worst days he had never seen her burn meat. "I was distracted" "By what?" "Please, let's just eat Tommy" She begged, but she also knew him better than that. He was going to let it go, "Whats going on lils? What aren't you telling me?" "I was sick today and spotting. You know I've always had a bad period, but I knew the signs well enough. I went and saw Rose at . I miscarried again; I can't do this anymore." Her body was racked with sobs as she fled the room after blurting out what had been haunting her since she had arrived home. Tommy followed suit and caught her before she could undo the lock on the door. "Sweetie, you need to tell me these things. We need to go through this together; you can't hide this from me, now let's eat." Tommy had so many emotions going through his mind at this moment, but he stored them away to deal with at another time, he needed to be there for Lily right now, not himself.

A/N: Okay! This drabble is coming out a lot later than I had planned but that's okay. I know it's rather cheesy, but oh well. For clarification in my mind Lily experienced wanderlust, but when she returned to England she met Tommy, and when they tried for a child they couldn't have one, hence me mentioning she can't do it anymore.

Also, just a little quote from an FB group I am part of that resonates with me and some of you hopefully is-

I tell people I am a writer because when I tell them, I am transcribing conversations between imaginary people I get weird looks.

I hope that brightened your day, ciao!


End file.
